


For Science!

by aewriting



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: College AU, F/M, M/M, Science, Sexual Situations, Talk Nerdy To Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewriting/pseuds/aewriting
Summary: Michael and Liz are study partners and... a bit more. Will catching feelings for new partners threaten their... arrangement?
Relationships: Max Evans/Liz Ortecho, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Liz Ortecho
Comments: 15
Kudos: 80





	For Science!

The midterm is still two days away, and they’ve already been going over the material for hours in the common room. It’s getting hard to concentrate, and Liz knows that no more information is going to stick while she’s feeling like this.

She closes her textbook, a little too hard, and looks up. “Study break?”

Michael smiles. “Yeah.”

***

“Ay, dios mio, Mikey,” she mutters, and damn if that doesn’t _do_ things to him.

“Fuck, Liz,” he says, just watching her ride him. She… she had to have been a dancer, at some point, the way her hips are swiveling. He skims his hand up, up from her ass over her hip to the swell of her breast. She groans as he kneads it, and her movements intensify.

He… with her… god, when she gets like this, he could honestly just lay here and let her absolutely use him. The way she looks, the way she feels, he’d be okay with that. _More_ than okay. But today…

He thrusts up into her, a little harder than he usually would, and she gasps. “Oh, fuck yes, yes, I’m –“

“Me too, me too,” he says as he watches her come, face skyward, hair streaming down her back.

***

They’re in bed, after, and she’s quizzing him with her little flashcards.

“Oxymercuration,” he answers, after a beat.

“Correct, my friend,” she says, putting the card down with a flourish.

He chuckles as she grabs another card. “Hey,” he says, before she can ask another question. “You taking psych this semester?”

“No,” Liz replies. “Why?”

“Just wondering,” Michael says. “It’s just… today, the professor was talking about state-dependent learning. Ever heard of that?”

Liz shakes her head.

“It’s the idea that memory retrieval is best, um, most efficient when a person is in, like, the same state of consciousness as they were when the memory was formed.”

“Hmm,” Liz says. “What does that mean, exactly.”

“Means that, to maximize our performance on the mid-term, we should probably fuck right beforehand.”

“Or right afterward,” Liz says, her face serious and considering.

Michael grins. “That works too. Maybe both?”

Liz raises an eyebrow, gives him a little smile. “You’ve got yourself a deal, Mikey.”

He groans, “God, Liz, can you not?”

“Well, what would you rather have me call you? Mr. Evans?”

He gives her a look. “Michael is _fine._ ”

She laughs lightly. “Okay then, Michael.” She bites her lip a little, almost reluctant. “We should probably get back to it.”

“Yeah,” he agrees. He picks her bra up off the floor. “I think this is yours.”

“You _think_?”

He puts his hands up in mock surrender. “Easy, Ortecho, I was just joking.”

Her face softens. “I know.” She looks at him for a moment. “Hey, what are you doing this weekend?”

“I’ve got family coming into town, actually. My brother and sister.” He pauses. “We’re triplets.”

“Triplets? Oh my god, Mikey!” She stops, holds up her hands. “Michael, Michael, sorry.”

“Yeah,” he says. “Adopted, actually, all of us. Max and Isobel haven’t seen UNM yet, so I figured I’d show them around.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever met a triplet before,” she says, still a little surprised. “I’ve got people coming into town, too. My two best friends from home, Maria and Alex. We are planning to head to a party off-campus. Maybe you’d like to come, too?”

“Sure,” Michael says. “Sounds fun.” He watches Liz as she gets dressed. “It’ll be a good reward for us, after these midterms.”

She nods.

“These, uh, these friends of yours… are they hot?” he asks, half to get a reaction.

He succeeds.

“Michael!” Liz exclaims, hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

“So rough!” he jokes.

“Only sometimes,” she says, with a wink, and Michael blushes.

She purses her lips a little, looks at him. “Actually, I think they are pretty attractive. Like, they’re my friends, so I’m a little biased, but… I guess you can decide for yourself. Just…” She tilts her head a bit. “Be nice. Alex, especially, he’s kind of been through a lot lately. He has a shit dad, and he’s finally out from under his thumb, doing his own thing.” She shrugs, pulls up her phone. “Here’s a picture,” she says, holding the phone out to him.

Michael gives a low whistle. “Fuck, Ortecho, they grow ‘em nice where you’re from.”

She rolls her eyes. “Oh my god. Let’s see _your_ brother and sister.”

He grins and pulls up a goofy picture from prom. She looks it over approvingly. “Well _damn,_ ” she finally says. “That’s all I have to say about that.” She smiles slyly. “Your brother’s _tall_.”

He clutches at his chest, faux-hurt. “You wound me, Liz.” Then he shrugs. “My sister’s tall, too. I’m the shrimp.” He considers her. “I… I actually think you’ll like them, and I think they’ll like you, too. You’re likeable, Ortecho.”

“Gracias,” she says, with a little bow. He laughs a little, then laughs harder when she puts her hands on her hips. “But now it’s time to study! Those flashcards won’t memorize themselves.”

Michael tugs on his jeans and slips on some shoes. “Lead the way, Liz, lead the way.”

***

Michael is just settling into his seat in the big lecture hall when Liz Ortecho sits down next to him, eyes flashing.

“We need to talk,” she says, looking far too serious.

Michael heaves a sigh and looks at her. “About what?”

She holds up a finger. “First, how did you do on the midterm?”

Michael smirks. “Perfect score.”

She throws her head back, exasperated. “God _damn_ you,” she mutters. “How? I missed two. How did you get ones I didn’t?”

Michael smiles, taps the side of his head. “Uh, genius?”

She rolls her eyes. “We are comparing tests when we get them back. I want to see what I missed.”

Michael stares at her. “Does it matter? You still got, what, a 98%?”

“103%, actually, with the bonus questions.”

Michael laughs. “Oh, I see. Should you even _be_ in college, Ortecho, with a slacker score like that?”

She purses her lips and glares at him. “I wouldn’t be getting _too_ cute just yet, Michael.”

He swallows, suddenly nervous. “What do you mean?”

“We need to talk about this weekend.”

He leans back in his chair, trying to act nonchalant. “What, what about it?”

Liz raises her eyebrows. “Alex.”

Michael just looks at her. “What about him? I, I was nice, like you said to be!”

“Nice? _Nice?”_ Liz moves forward. “ _Nice_ is making sure he has a drink. _Nice_ is laughing at a joke or two.” She looks around hurriedly, then leans in. “ _Nice_ is not making out with him against the wall, in _full_ view of everyone, then hauling him off to your room!” He doesn’t think her eyes can get much wider. “Seriously, Michael, what happened? He was out of here so fast on Sunday, with Maria, and he won’t tell us anything! Did you two, like, _do_ something?”

Michael bites his lip. “Uh, _yeah._ ”

“Define something.”

Michael ducks his head. “Um, we… we fucked?”

Liz claps a hand over her mouth. “Holy shit, Michael. Holy _shit!”_ She’s shaking her head. “Madre de dios… we’ve shared a dick. Alex and I have shared a dick, oh my god.”

“Shared a dick? Liz, please stop talking.”

“No! I just… I can’t believe this.” She looks at him, almost concerned. “You know… you know…”

“What?”

Liz bites her lip. “I’m, like, 99% percent sure that was Alex’s first time.”

Now Michael’s eyes go wide. “No… no way.”

“Yes!” exclaims Liz. The student behind them gives her an odd look, and she lowers her voice. “Like, I know for a fact that Alex never got any in high school. Our town was so homophobic, and even though he was out, he got so much shit for it. Like, no guy would touch him.”

Michael’s looking at her, disbelieving. “No one would touch _him_? Were they _insane?”_

“His dad was an absolute nightmare.”

“Yeah, he was saying.”

Liz stills. “Wait, he… he told you about his dad?”

Michael nods.

Liz has an odd look on her face. “He… he never talks about his dad. It took years for Maria and I to figure out what was going on.” She’s staring at him. “He really told you?”

Michael licks his lips. “Yeah, we, uh, we talked, like, all night. Well, when we weren’t…” He trails off, looks down. “He… he’s a really cool guy, Liz.”

A slow smile begins to spread across her face. “Oh my god… you like him.”

“Liz,” Michael starts.

“No, you _like_ him, Michael, you do! I can tell!” She’s smiling now. “This, this is so good. And I know, know what you’re working with here.” She gestures to Michael’s body.

“ _Fuck,_ Liz, tone it down!” She shrugs, and he narrows his eyes at her. “But while we’re at it, I heard that _you_ were pretty nice to my brother.”

She spreads out her hands. “Um, yup!” She eyes him knowingly. “I mean, we weren’t _quite_ as nice to each other as you and Alex, I mean, god, I still can’t believe it.”

Michael chuckles, low in his throat. “Max is a good guy, you know. Likes you. Won’t shut up about you.”

“Really?” she says, hopeful.

“Yeah, really.”

She smiles, and it’s shy – the first time Michael’s ever seen her look that way. “I, I liked him, too, Michael.”

Michael’s face softens. “That’s good, Liz.” He licks his lips. “And you’re right. I _do_ like Alex.”

She smiles at him, and he relaxes. “It wouldn’t bother you? If I maybe tried something? With your brother?”

“Nah,” says Michael. “Would it bother you, the idea of me and Alex?”

“No,” Liz says simply. “As long as you didn’t hurt him.”

Michael nods. “Same.” Suddenly, Liz frowns. “What? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just…” Her face scrunches up, the way it does when she’s trying to work out a problem. “I’m not willing to give you up as a study partner. But, um, our study breaks…”

Michael huffs a little laugh. “Yeah, about that… does Max know?”

Liz quirks an eyebrow. “No. Does Alex?”

“Definitely not,” Michael says quickly.

“Good, good,” Liz murmurs. “But that still leaves the matter of us being study partners. You’re the top of the class, Michael, and I’m number two. I mean, I’m not willing to stop working with you over this.”

“No, definitely not.”

“But when I’m in study mode… Nothing relaxes me like an orgasm, Michael, you know this,” she says, matter-of-fact.

“Oh god.”

“Seriously, Michael, I hold my tension in my back and neck, and it’s like there’s a direct connection to my –“

“How about we just call Max into town when it’s time for finals?”

She’s looking at him, considering.

“That way, you and I can still study together, but when it’s time for a break, you can still, um, _relax_?”

Liz nods, impressed. “Win-win.”

“Win-win,” Michael assures her. “And, uh, if Alex just happened to be around, too…”

“Win-win-win-win,” Liz laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to find me over on tumblr, too (aewriting).


End file.
